Thief in Paris
by NakamaLuna
Summary: Seorang pencuri menggemparkan kota Paris. Namun, itu lebih diperparah lagi dengan adanya korban disana. Dan karena itulah, seorang Inspektur ditugaskan untuk menyelidiki kasus itu. Berdasarkan rikues dari kuro lunatic. Gomenasai lama ya.. T.T


Waah.. NakamaLuna balik lagi nih… XD *nggak ada yang nanya*

Fic ini berdasarkan rikues dari kuro lunatic lewat review-nya di fanfic saia yang pertama di fandom Bleach~

Dan.. bagi yang mau nge-rikues… sementara rikuesannya ditutup dulu atuh ya… kebanyakan nampung rikues atuh…

Tapi kalau mau PM ajah~ :D ditampung dulu~

Let's begin the story~

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Malam yang sangat dingin. Hari itu kota Perancis di turuni salju yang begitu pekat, sehingga setiap orang harus mencari tempat perlindungan mereka jika tidak mau terkena benda putih dingin yang turun dari langit itu. Di tengah-tengah hujan salju yang lumayan deras dan tebal itu, tampaklah bayangan seseorang—tepatnya anak-anak.

Mata hijau emeraldnya menatap hampa kepada jalanan yang sudah dipenuhi oleh salju itu. Pandangannya kosong, tangannya dimasukkan ke saku jaketnya, namun dia terus berdiri disana. Angin malam berhembus perlahan, menerbangkan helai demi helai rambut putihnya.

Wajahnya membentuk seulas senyum tipis, kemudian memandang ke arah menara Eiffel yang konon menjadi lambang negara Perancis itu. "Eiffel. Menara lambang dari negara Perancis yang berada di Ibu Kotanya, Paris. Keindahannya memang terpancar, bahkan malam hari sekalipun ya," Anak itu kemudian berbalik membelakangi menara tersebut. "sayang sekali, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama menikmatinya." Setelah berkata seperti itu, anak tersebut menghilang, di balik lebatnya salju yang turun ke bumi ini.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Bleach© Kubo Tite

Thief in Paris© NakamaLuna

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Angst

Warning: AU, Ooc, shounen-ai, bagi yang tidak suka silahkan menekan tombol back~ :D

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Kantor polisi Paris, nampaknya sangat sepi hari itu. Tentu saja, karena merasa tidak mempunyai kerjaan lain (atau karena memang sedang tidak ada yang melihatnya) sang Inspektur berambut oranye kekuningan ini sedang asyiknya mendengkur di meja kerjanya yang bertumpuk banyak sekali dokumen-dokumen yang belum terselesaikan. Padahal justru karena ini hari libur, mungkin saja banyak copet yang beraksi ataupun kasus-kasus aneh lainnya.

Pintu bermodel plastik berwarna hijau kebiruan itu dibuka, menampakkan seorang wanita manis bertubuh mungil yang sedang memegang kertas dan dokumen. "Inspek—" wajahnya berubah menjadi keki ketika melihat Inspekturnya ini tidur dengan 'kuah' yang membasahi dokumen-dokumen penting itu. "Inspektur… bangunlah.." dia berkata dengan geram, sambil mengeratkan pelukannya kepada dokumen-dokumen itu.

"Hrrngss… grrookk.." bukannya bangun, dengkuran tidurnya juga makin keras saja. Membuat wanita berambut hitam itu semakin jengkel.

"Sepertinya memang tidak ada yang namanya 'formal' untuk menghadapi orang macam ini," wanita itu menggulung lengan bajunya perlahan. Dia kemudian mengangkat kepala pria berambut oranye itu, "Bangun! Dasar Ichigo payah!" teriaknya keras sambil membanting kepala yang diangkatnya itu ke meja.

Duagh! Sebuah benturan yang terelakkan terjadi, "Sakiit! Rukia! Apa sih yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?!" protes sang Inspektur itu sambil memegangi kepalanya yang tumbuh daging sebanyak dua tingkat.

"Hmm.. seharusnya aku bertanya… apa yang kau lakukan dengan dokumen ini?" wanita bernama Rukia itu membalas dengan nada sinis sambil mengangkat dokumen yang berlumuran 'kuah spesial dengan aroma yang harum'.

"Ee… ano.. e-to.." Ichigo Kurosaki menjawab dengan gagap sambil memegangi kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "… aku ketiduran.." jawabnya polos dengan cengiran khasnya. Gyuut! Tangan kecil Rukia langsung menyambar pipi Ichigo dan mencubitnya kencang-kencang. "Sa-sakit! Apa yang kau lakukan Rukia?!"

"Kalau kau membanjiri kertas dokumen penting ini dengan 'kuah'mu lagi…" Rukia kemudian mengeratkan cubitannya. "Aku tidak akan segan-segan."

Gulp. "Ba-baik.. oke.. tenang sajalah.." Ichigo menjawab dengan takut-takut. Sebab asistennya itu jika diajak adu bacot menyeramkan. "Ada kasus?"

Rukia menatap ke arah Ichigo dengan pandangan lesu, "Memangnya kertas yang tadi kau 'kuahi' bukan kasus?" tangannya meraih gagang pintu. "dan harap baca juga dokumen yang tersimpan di dalam map hijau yang kuberi tadi, sepertinya kasus itu sedang populer di mata para kepolisian setempat." Ucapnya kemudian keluar dari ruangan.

"Hah? Kasus apa nih?" Ichigo mulai mengambil kertas yang berada di map hijau itu, dia membawanya ke meja kerjanya kemudian mulai membaca isi dari kertas itu. "Hmm… pencurian yang sedang marak di daerah Paris ya? Pencuri itu sengaja mengambil barang-barang berharga seperti permata… pencuri yang dijuluki… he? _'Phantomthief'_? Jelek sekali namanya…" dia bergumam kemudian mengambil cangkir berisi cokelat yang sedari tadi berada di meja kerjanya.

"Ada-ada saja.." Ichigo menggeleng perlahan kemudian menyeruput cokelat itu. "PUEH! Apaan nih? Isinya semut semua!" protesnya kemudian melihat ke arah cangkir itu. "Geli deh.." Ichigo kemudian keluar dari ruangan dan beranjak ke dapur.

"Ichigo ada kasus! Harap segera ke lokasi kejadian!" tiba-tiba Rukia memanggil dan langsung menyeret Ichigo ke dalam mobil patroli, lalu melemparnya begitu saja. "Selamat berjuang! Aku menunggu di kantor polisi saja."

"Huhu… cokelatku.." gumamnya sambil bersedih ria. Mata oranye-nya kemudian menangkap bayangan seseorang yang dikenalnya, "Yo Renji! Apa yang terjadi?" Ichigo menepuk bahu pria yang sedang menyetir itu.

"Entah. Sepertinya _Phantomthief_ beraksi lagi…" ujar cowok berambut merah dikuncir satu ini sambil tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan.

"Hm.. ini pertama kalinya aku turun langsung ke TKP(1) untuk bertemu si Phantomthief itu…" balas Ichigo yang kemudian melipat tangannya.

"Hoo, sama seperti aku.." balas Renji singkat.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Mobil polisi itu berbunyi nyaring dengan sirine khasnya. Membuat bunyi bising bagi para warga yang sedang berkumpul di dekat museum Musėe Bouchard itu. "Permisi.. polisi mau lewat.." Ichigo mengeluarkan kartu tanda pengenalnya, serentak para warga langsung memberikan jalan bagi Ichigo. Mata oranye Ichigo langsung menangkap sosok seseorang, dengan balutan topengnya yang menutupi bagian wajah dan rambut. Ichigo kemudian mengeluarkan pistolnya dan bersiap-siap membidik pencuri itu.

Phantomthief kemudian menengok ke arah Ichigo dan menyeringai. Dia kemudian mengayunkan tangannya dan muncullah bom asap yang menutupi dirinya. _"A tout à l'heure.(2)"_

Sekejap para polisi langsung panik, namun begitu asap itu hilang, pencuri itu juga hilang dengan cepat, seolah-olah tertelan oleh kabut asap itu. "Hilang… bagaimana bisa..?"

Renji yang menatap itu juga tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa pencuri itu menghilang begitu cepat? "Berarti… polisi Paris gagal lagi kali ini ya?" Renji bergumam dengan nada meremehkan, dia kemudian menepuk pundak Ichigo. "Namun, kali ini pemerintah Perancis menurunkan kau. Setidaknya kau dikenal sebagai Inspektur ceroboh dan pemalas yang cekatan dan jeli jika menuntaskan kasus… aku berharap padamu ya."

Ichigo nyengir perlahan, "Setidaknya bisa kau hilangkan kata-kata ceroboh dan pemalas itu? Aku sedang berpikir bagaimana dia bisa melarikan diri."

"Yah terserah!" Renji kemudian menepuk pundak Ichigo sekali lagi. "Aku ingin kembali, kau mau ikut?"

"Tidak. Aku mau jalan-jalan di rue de l'Yvette ini dahulu." Ichigo kemudian merapatkan jasnya dan melihat-lihat sekitar. Dia kemudian melihat seorang anak, yang sedang terbengong memandangi museum itu.

Seorang anak yang sangat manis, kulitnya berwarna cokelat, dengan mata hijau emeraldnya dan wajahnya yang sama sekali tidak diliputi dosa itu. Namun, begitu para warga bubar dari tempat itu, anak itu lenyap, terbawa oleh arus.

-o-0-o-

Ichigo membawa segelas _cappucino_ hangat dari café yang tadi dia kunjungi. Dia masih saja aneh dengan kejadian tadi, akibat dari rasa penasarannya, dia menabrak seseorang. "Akh! _Pardon!"_ Ichigo mulai panik ketika tahu bahwa _cappucino _yang dibawanya tumpah mengenai seseorang yang ditabraknya.

Orang itu memandangi bajunya, kemudian menatap ke arah Ichgio. "Panas," ucapnya tajam. Ichigo yang panik kemudian melepaskan jasnya kemudian menyodorkannya ke orang itu. "Jasmu terlalu besar, akan longgar jika aku memakainya,"

Saat itulah, baru Ichigo menyadari bahwa yang ditabraknya adalah seorang anak kecil—tepatnya anak yang dilihatnya tadi. "Err.. maaf, baiklah… Om belikan baju.."

"Kau kira aku ini anak kecil?" anak itu menyindir tajam sambil berusaha mengelap tumpahan _cappucino_. "Umurku dua puluh tahun."

"He?" Ichigo cengok. "Ba-baiklah.. mau kubelikan baju?"

"Tidak. Terima kasih." Ketika anak itu akan pergi, Ichigo menarik tangannya, membuat anak itu menengok ke belakang lagi. "Ada apa ya?"

"Eh?" Ichigo melepaskan pegangannya. "Ke-kenapa tanganku bergerak sendiri sih?" Ichigo memandangi tangannya sendiri. _'Kenapa sepertinya aku tertarik dengan anak ini?'_ pikirnya perlahan.

"Heh," anak itu menyeringai perlahan. "Kenapa? Kau tertarik kepadaku? Mau membawaku jalan-jalan? Kencan? Atau.. ke hotel?"

"Eeeh?!" protes Ichigo. "Tidak! Hanya tidak enak saja soalnya sudah menumpahkan cappucino ke pakaianmu!"

Anak itu kemudian tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan Ichigo. "Baiklah.. ayo pergi! Daripada kau bingung sendiri."

Ichigo kemudian memandangi anak itu, dan menggenggam tangannya erat-erat. _'Rasanya kok..'_ pikirnya.

"Tidak sopan kau menggenggam tangan orang yang baru saja dikenal erat-erat.." gumam anak itu perlahan.

"Eh? Maaf lagi!"

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Jadi.. siapa namamu?" tanya Ichigo kepada anak itu.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang seharusnya pertama kali menyebutkan namamu?"

"Eh… namaku Kurosaki Ichigo…"

Anak itu tersenyum, "Salam kenal Kurosaki-san. Aku Hitsugaya Toushiro, dan kau boleh memanggilku Hitsugaya."

"Hee.. kedengarannya lebih enak jika dipanggil Toushiro." Balas Ichigo sambil nyengir.

"Ralat yang benar Hitsugaya," Toushiro menyeruput jus semangka yang ditraktir Ichigo untuknya setelah dibelikan baju baru. "Jadi.. apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kurosaki?"

"Aku polisi—maksudku Inspektur polisi, dan datang untuk memeriksa kejadian tadi."

"Oh, maksudmu _Phantomthief_ itu ya? Aku juga berada disana tadi."

"Dan aku melihatmu.." ujar Ichigo.

Toushiro terdiam sejenak kemudian menaruh minumannya di atas meja. "Benarkah?" tanya Toushiro.

"Ya, kau dengan bajumu yang tadi itu." Ucap Ichigo sambil menunjuk bajunya yang disimpan di dalam plastik.

"Oh, hanya itu…" Toushiro kemudian menyeruput jusnya lagi.

'_Hanya itu?'_ pikir Ichigo. "Ya, hanya itu saja… uum, boleh aku meminta nomor-mu?"

Toushiro menyeringai lagi, "Apa? Kau mulai tertarik?"

"Yah," Ichigo menghela nafas panjang. "Mungkin aku bisa mengajak makan jika aku mempunyai waktu luang dari kerjaku…"

Toushiro menulis di sebuah kertas, "Katakan itu sebagai traktiran."

"Boleh saja."

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Mata berwarna oranye itu menatap pada secarik kertas bertuliskan nomor-nomor yang tersusun, tangannya mengutak-atik _handphone_-nya. "Yo! Ichigo!" Renji menepuk Ichigo dengan keras dari belakang. Membuat pria berambut oranye itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kau mau bikin aku jantungan yah?" protes Ichigo sambil mengelus punggungnya perlahan.

"Wah.. nomor siapa itu? Kau dapat kecengan baru?" goda Renji.

"Heh? Tidak.. lebih tepatnya.. teman makan saja."

"Teman makan? Tidak logis sama sekali. Ngomong-ngomong, kau tahu?" Renji menuangkan teh royal green tea dari dalam teko, "Bahwa the _Phantomthief_ sudah menjadi pencuri Internasional, dimana jika kita membunuhnya akan mendapatkan imbalan uang?"

"Aku tidak tahu, kenapa itu bisa terjadi?" wajah Ichigo diliputi rasa heran.

"Dalam kasus pencurian berikutnya, ditemukan mayat dari seorang penjaga disana. Mati dengan cara mengenaskan, terdapat luka tusuk sebanyak dua belas sayatan menggunakan pedang. Karena itu kita harus semakin waspada."

"Kapan itu? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?"

"Kau sedang ditugaskan di bagian lain, karena itu kau tidak tahu." Renji meneguk teh-nya.

"Seram sekali."

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Ichigo. Kau ada tugas lagi, sepertinya kau tertarik dengan pencuri itu ya?" Rukia bertanya sambil menaruh dokumen-dokumen di meja Ichigo.

"Yah, itu menarik." Ichigo mengambil pistolnya dan menaruhnya di dalam mantelnya. "Kasus apa lagi?"

"Kau beruntung. Kasus pencuri itu lagi. Kali ini tidak boleh main-main, harus dijaga dengan ketat. Karena yang diincar adalah sebuah medali langka dari museum Louvre."

"Louvre? Pencuri itu suka cari gara-gara ya."

-o-0-o-

Ichigo kini berada di dalam museum Louvre, di dalamnya sudah banyak sekali anggota polisi yang berjaga. Sepertinya kali ini sang pencuri memberi surat peringatan kepada petugas keamanan disana. _'Dia terlalu mengambil resiko, padahal jika tidak diberi surat peringatan permatanya akan diambil dengan mudah karena tidak banyak polisi yang berada disana. Atau mungkin dia sengaja? Untuk menarik perhatian? Atau… ingin menjatuhkan korban lagi?'_ pikir Ichigo.

Ichigo berjalan-jalan di sekitar museum sambil bersiul-siul senang. Yang jelas para polisi sudah siap siaga di tempat dan mengelilingi permata itu. Klik! Tiba-tiba lampu-lampu yang berada disana mati total. Namun Ichigo tidak beranjak dan malah bersembunyi di salah satu celah. Ketika lampu menyala lagi, para polisi yang berjaga sudah pingsan di tempatnya. '_Hmm.. dia menggunakan gas tidur yah?'_

Mata Ichigo menangkap sosok seseorang yang berdiri mengelilingi kotak dimana tempat permata itu berada. Seulas senyum simpul tanda kemenangan terukir di wajahnya. Jemarinya bergerak untuk menyentuh kotak itu.

Klik! Ichigo menodongkan pistolnya ke kepala pencuri itu dari samping. Namun pencuri tetap tidak bergerak, dan terus tersenyum. "Wah wah… sayang sekali ya kau tidak dapat mencurinya. Karenna begitu kau bergerak sedikit saja aku akan menarik pelatuk ini sehingga akan membuat peluru bersarang di kepalamu."

Pencuri itu tersenyum, "Begitukah? Aku tersanjung sekali jika mati di tangan Inspektur polisi sepertimu."

"Nah, Phantomthief… atau haruskah kupanggil, Toushiro Hitsugaya?"

Pencuri itu menengok ke arah Ichigo. "Apa yang membuatmu memanggilku dengan nama seperti itu?"

"Pertama, kau berada di lokasi kejadian museum Musėe Bouchard itu. Ketika kau menjadi pencuri kau menggunakan bom asap dan melepaskan semua kostummu dan menjadi rakyat biasa. Kedua, aku baru mendengar dari temanmu bahwa korban dari pencuri itu tersayat memakai pedang. Ketika waktu itu aku menggenggam tanganmu, aku merasakan bekas luka yang berada di jempol kananmu. Biasanya orang yang suka bermain pedang akan terluka bagian jempol kanannya ketika menarik pedang keluar (3). Dan terakhir… kau berkata bahwa aku Inspektur polisi padahal aku belum memberitahukan jabatanku kepada pencuri sepertimu."

"Wah, analisis yang hebat." Pencuri itu mundur perlahan kemudian melepas topengnya. "Kau benar, ini aku. Lalu?"

"Aku akan menangkapmu." Jawab Ichigo sambil terus menodongkan pistolnya.

"Sungguhkah kau akan menangkapku?" Toushiro memasang tampang memelas.

"Tentu."

"Walau kita ini teman?"

"Teman apanya? Kita hanya dekat dan berkenalan saja kok."

"Ufufu," Toushiro tersenyum dan mendekati Ichigo. "Kau sering mengirim SMS kepadaku bukan?"

"Lalu?"

"Tidak pernah ada yang sedekat itu kepadaku," Toushiro memegang pipi Ichigo dan membelainya perlahan. "Kau teman pertamaku."

Ichigo terpaku, dia kemudian menurunkan pistolnya. "Teman ya?" dia kemudian memandang lurus ke arah Toushiro. "Memangnya kau tidak mempunyai teman? Sama sekali?"

"Tidak." Toushiro meletakkan satu jarinya di mulut Ichigo. "Kau teman pertamaku. Dan sekaligus.." dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Ichigo dan menciumnya perlahan. "Lelaki yang pertama kali mencuri hatiku." Toushiro mengeluarkan sesuatu tanpa disadari Ichigo. Sebilah pisau tajam, "Namun, sayang sekali jika kau harus pergu sekarang!" Toushiro melayangkan pisaunya ke arah Ichigo.

Ichigo melompat ke belakang dan mengarahkan pistolnya lagi ke arah Toushiro. "Oh, tidak berhasil ya? Sayang sekali." Ucap Toushiro.

"Tidak akan pernah," Ichigo menarik pelatuknya, namun ditahannya.

"Kau benar-benar mau membunuhku?"

"Tentu. Setelah aku tahu alasan kau mencuri medali-medali ini."

Toushiro tersenyum lagi, "Baiklah. Sebenarnya, ada satu medali, dimana dia menyimpan sejarah tentang masa lalu keluargaku. Medali terkutuk. Namun, karena keserakahan pemerintah sewaktu dulu, medali itu disimpan di salah satu museum di Perancis ini."

"Karena itu, kau mencuri medali-medali itu?"

"Ya. Dan, sepertinya medali itu adalah medali milikku." Toushiro menunjuk ke arah medali di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau membunuh?" tanya Ichigo dengan suara bergetar.

"Hmm… Kurosaki. Sepertinya jika kau membunuhku sekarang, ini akan menjadi penjahat pertama yang kau bunuh 'kan? Sebab, kau menyelesaikan kasus tanpa membunuh sang tersangka. Dia kubunuh, karena melihat wajahku, itu saja." Toushiro bergerak cepat, dia mengambil medali dan menggenggamnya.

Ichigo tidak sempat melesatkan tembakan, karena gerak cepatnya itu. "Kau.. itu boleh menjadi milikmu. Tapi, kau harus masuk ke dalam jeruji besi dahulu."

"Aku menolak. Lebih baik aku mati, bersama dengan medali ini. Toh, medali ini sudah berada di tanganku." Jelas Toushiro.

"Baiklah.. aku tidak akan segan." Nafas Ichigo tidak beraturan, dia menarik pelatuknya.

Semantara Toushiro masih terdiam disana, dengan senyum. "Asal kau tahu, yang tadi bukan bohongan. Aku mencintaimu."

Ichigo terdiam. "Bagaimanapun juga kau sudah membunuh orang."

Toushiro melompat ke belakang, dia masih tersenyum seperti tadi. "Tembak aku…" gumamnya dengan suara kecil.

Dor! Ichigo melepaskan tembakannya ke arah Toushiro, sebuah peluru bersarang di jantung pria itu. "Kau sudah melakukannya… kau menjadi milikku."

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi gelap gulita, awan hitam menyelimuti ruangan itu. Ichigo menjadi bingung dengan keadaan yang ada, dia kemudian mundur untuk memeriksa keadaan. "Apa-apaan ini?"

Ngiing! Ichigo merasakan ada yang memeluk bahunya dari belakang, dengan perlahan dia menengok ke belakang. "To-Toushiro…"

"Kau sudah melakukannya.. kau menjadi milikku sekarang…" Mata Ichigo melebar, tangan putih pucat Toushiro menyentuh dada Ichigo.. dan meraba tepat dimana jantungnya. "Kau akan merasakannya.. sama denganku.."

"AAARRGGHH!!!" Ichigo berteriak. Badannya panas, jantungnya terasa ditarik keluar.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Derap langkah terdengar memasuki museum Louvre. Para polisi sudah tiba disana, begitupula Renji. "Oi, Ichigo! _Qu'est-ce qui se passe?(4)?"_

"_Je n'ai aucune idée (5) Je dois y aller(6)."_ Ichigo menatap Renji dengan senyumnya yang menyeringai, dan matanya yang berwarna hijau emerald. Dia kemudian pergi, menghilang di tengah kegelapan malam.

"Renji, disini ada yang aneh." Seorang polisi memanggil pria berambut merah itu. "Kami menemukan mayat, yang seharusnya sudah meninggal tiga puluh tahun lalu, Hitsugaya Toushiro."

Renji terdiam. "Mana mungkin orang yang sudah meninggal hidup kembali?"

-o-0-o-

Di malam yang dingin, di atas menara Eiffel, Paris. Tampaklah seseorang yang sedang berdiri di ujung sana, seseorang dengan rambut oranye-nya dan mata hijau emeraldnya. Dia menyeringai seram, _"Bonne nuit, Perancis."_

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

~END~

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

1. TKP: Tempat Kejadian Perkara

2. Sampai jumpa

3. Teorinya dapat dari komik Detektif Conan spesial TV

4. Apa yang terjadi?

5. Saya tidak tahu.

6. Saya harus pergi

7. Selamat malam/perpisahan

Ceritanya tidak jelas! T.T

Kuro-chan… maaf kalau jadinya kayak gini.. hue…

Lu-chan lagi tertarik sama pecuri nih!

Ditunggu review~ flame juga boleh! XD

Sorry if there are many typo~


End file.
